dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections
Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections (AKA "SC Stories") is a fan series created and illustrated by Numbuh 404. It is a storyline broken up into an animated continuation series with other elements including comics, songs, audio clips, and at least one published book. The series circulates primarily around themes of developing interpersonal and public relationships with many characters possessing traits that bring awareness to deeper issues like mental illnesses, the confines of social norms, personal gender identity, the diversity of love, the importance of history, and challenging the definitions of success and strength. Series Information Following the events of the original show's final episode, "Phantom Planet," the infamous summer has ended, so the series begins on the first day of school. As the fifteen-year-old public "Halfa Hero of Amity Park," Danny Phantom is called forth by Clockwork to discuss a critical future matter. He informs the boy that some of his greatest past enemies will return, and to prepare for battle, Danny must seek out other past foes and make amends to master a skill formerly commanded by the most powerful of beings: Fusion. Along the way, Danny also makes new friends. A street-dancing Tomboy named "Cris" fills the friendship spot once claimed by Mayor Tucker (who continues to be of help to his friends whenever possible), offering new incite on how best to handle some of Danny's former foes. Then, Danny finds himself reconnected with a former middle school classmate when Mr. Lancer assigns him a new tutor named Brayden. Sadly, these new friendships -- and his newly-developing powers -- are challenged when the enemies Clockwork had warned Danny about go from future to present issues. Will the "Halfa Hero" remain a hero, or will he live long enough to become the villain he fears most? List of Characters Although mostly developed, this list may still change depending on the characters' roles with final completion. Main Cast "Main" just means they appear the most frequently throughout the storyline. *Danny Phantom -- David Kaufman *Sam Manson -- Grey Griffin *Jazz Fenton -- Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Cris Rathers -- Mica Burton/Numbuh 404 Secondary/Supporting Cast These characters may hold as much importance as the main cast, but are introduced later in the storyline or simply appear less frequently. *Jack Fenton -- Rob Paulsen *Maddie Fenton -- Kath Soucie *Wes -- Jericho Tucker *Tucker Foley -- Rickey D'Shon Collins *Dash Baxter -- S. Scott Bullock *Brayden Whitman -- Thomas Sanders *Vlad Plasmius -- Martin Mull *Sidney Poindexter -- Peter MacNicol *Ghost Writer -- Will Arnett *Walker -- James Arnold Taylor *Skulker -- Kevin Michael Richardson *Desiree -- Peri Gilpin *G-Squared -- Michael Cera *Clockwork -- Ron Perlman/Susan Egan *Dani Phantom -- Krista Swan Background/Tertiary Cast These characters may hold their own importance, but do not appear as frequently or hold many lines. They often serve as foundation points for the main cast either to fill space on-screen or provide small talk. Speaking Roles *Mr. Lancer -- Ron Perlman *Paulina Sanchez -- Maria Canals Barrera *Star -- Tara Strong/Grey Griffin *Kwan -- James Sie *Mikey -- Dee Bradley Baker *Nathan -- Dee Bradley Baker *Ms. Tetslaff -- Grey Griffin *Technus -- Rob Paulsen *The Box Ghost -- Rob Paulsen *Valerie Gray -- Cree Summer *Mr. Gray -- Phil Morris *Klemper -- S. Scott Bullock *Principal Ishiyama -- June Angela *Mr. Manson -- S. Scott Bullock *Mrs. Manson -- Laraine Newman *Ida Manson -- Kath Soucie *Mr. Weston -- Frank Welker *Laverne Rathers -- Laverne Cox *Ken Rathers -- Phil Lamarr *Mr. Whitman -- Matthew Lillard *Mrs. Whitman -- Numbuh 404 *Ember McLain -- Tara Strong *Youngblood -- Numbuh 404 *Penelope Spectra -- Tara Strong *Bertrand -- Jim Ward *Johnny 13 -- William Baldwin *Kitty -- Chynna Phillips *Youngblood's Assistant -- Maurice LeMarche *Dora -- Susan Blakeslee *Wulf -- Dee Bradley Baker *Angela -- Nikka Futterman/Jennifer Martin *The Vulture Ghosts -- S. Scott Bullock & Rob Paulsen Non-Speaking Roles *Frank the Fish *Ashley *Dale *Mr. Falluca *Randy *Brittany *Mia *Kerri the Venus Flytrap Special Appearances These characters may be only appear once or twice, depending on the storyline. This could be caused by their desired voice actor(s) being celebrity figures, but they are critical for at least one point within the overall storyline. *Captain Carnelian -- David Kaufman *Favin -- Mica Burton *Empress Inkheart -- Justin Beiber *Adam Fiasco -- Michael Jones *Katerina Malbona -- Jennifer Saunders *Crystalline Matrix -- Jennette McCurdy *Virus Phright -- Martin Mull/Will Arnett *Diina de la Lago -- Pending... *Dan Phantom -- Eric Roberts *Venn Darius -- Brad Pitt/Tom Cruise *"Phantom" -- David Kaufman *"Plasmius" -- Martin Mull Sequence of Events "The future isn't carved in stone." -- Mr. Lancer in "The Ultimate Enemy" This section is still undergoing construction, so things may shift around until final writing is posted. Status updates of each episode is included in Italics next to the titles so any and all viewers can follow the author's progression towards completion. Season 1 Season One primarily focuses on Danny and his friends transitioning to the world knowing Danny's secret, but also introduces new characters who aid in Team Phantom's growth and development. Some characters from mainstream media return to close old story arcs or open new ones to be elaborated upon in future seasons. #School-Shocked (Synopsis & Title Card Complete) #Breakdance Beat-Down (Title Card Completed) #Gray Space (Synopsis Complete) #Falling Star (Synopsis Complete; renamed on Jan. 12th, 2017) #Comical Villains (Synopsis Complete) #Smashed to Pieces (Holiday Special) (Synopsis Complete) #Under Fire (Conceptualized; Synopsis partially completed) #Ghost-Getter #5 (Conceptualized) #Birds of Prey (Holiday Special) (Conceptualized) #Portal Playhouse (Conceptualized) #Drifting Spirits (Conceptualized) #As the Snow Falls (Conceptualized) #Crystal Fever (Conceptualized) #Blazing Hearts (Season Finale) (Conceptualized; Title card sketch completed) Season 2 Season Two focuses primarily on Danny's relationships with some of the characters both new and reintroduced through Season One with specific interest leaning towards his goal to understanding fusion and finding a trustworthy fusion partner. #O' Come All Ye Frightful (Holiday Special) (Synopsis Complete; renamed on Jan. 25th, 2017) #Common Denominators (Synopsis Complete) #Base Knowledge (Conceptualized) #Cut Down to Size (Conceptualized; Synopsis partially completed) #Bringing Up Baxter (Conceptualized) #Retro Nouveau (Conceptualized) #Aromantic Affair (Holiday Special) (Conceptualized; Synopsis partially completed) #Pariah's Dark Legacy (Synopsis Complete) #Breaking News (Conceptualized) #Race to the End Zone (Conceptualized) #The Virus (Season Special) (Conceptualized) #Piece by Piece (Conceptualized) #Rock of Ages (Conceptualized) #Dances with Ghosts (Conceptualized) Season 3 Season Three reveals more about the supporting and background cast with a central theme of experimentation. Danny's perception of life and death changes as he meets a new fusion-type, burns a few bridges with his classmates, and tackles recurring enemies. #Ghost Writer Rewritten (Conceptualized) #A Fantastic Façade (Season Special) (Conceptualized) #The Weston Side (Conceptualized) #Dragon Players (Conceptualized) #Cracks in the Armor (Conceptualized) #No Boats About It (Conceptualized) #Separation Anxiety (Conceptualized) #Henna Mania (Conceptualized) #King of the Nerds (Conceptualized) #Fragmented Reflections (Conceptualized) #Defacing Values (Conceptualized) #Unsung Novelties (Conceptualized) #Fusion Fallout (Conceptualized) #Empty Reflections (Conceptualized) Season 4 During Season 4, Danny loses his fusion partner to a higher calling and is forced to move on in the wake of Clockwork's warning about being prepared for future battles. The journey is made more difficult as other members of Team Phantom grow and change, but not all for the right reasons -- especially when influenced by familiar ghosts. #Blue Skies, Grey Eyes (Conceptualized) #Deadly Attractions (Conceptualized) #Ghouls on Film (Conceptualized) #Silent Demise (Conceptualized) #Thanks for the Memories (Conceptualized) #Jockeying for Position (Conceptualized) #The Fiasco Effect (Conceptualized) #Sinking Feelings (Conceptualized) #Lost Realms (Conceptualized) #Fire Enlightening (Conceptualized) #Life Hacked (Conceptualized) #Wild, Wild Wes (Conceptualized) #Cold to the Core (Conceptualized) #Pending... #Pending... #Pending... #Pending... Trivia *Originally the series was set one year after "Phantom Planet," but upon further investigation, it was revealed that eight weeks (two months) had passed between "Claw of the Wild" and "D-Stabilized," leaving "Phantom Planet" to have most likely occurred sometime during August. Therefore, this series now begins at the start of the new school year in September. Danny, Sam, Dash, and Cris are in their Sophomore year (and Tucker now takes his remaining classes online, being the new undergraduate mayor), Brayden is a Junior, Jazz is a Senior, and so forth. *This series was initially in development since 2004 with the creation of the author's first design for a main original character (Cris Rathers) and loosely worked on from 2004-2007. It was put on hiatus until around 2014 following the creation of the second main original character (Brayden Whitman). The original storyline -- which focused on Danny patching up his relationship with Sidney Poindexter with the assistance of Cris Rathers -- remained fairly intact until Brayden's addition. It has since changed drastically with more canon character additions and was finally given a solid title on June 15th, 2016. *There are some character arcs that were inspired by events found in the popular cartoon series, Steven Universe, which is where the idea to include fusion in a more dominant fashion originated. Other minor elements found throughout the series (such as in-universe fictional works) were inspired by Butch Hartman's other Nickelodeon series, The Fairly Odd Parents. *The first episode of Season Two, "Future Foretelling," was originally going to set the stage for the season's progression of the storyline, but as of Christmas Eve, 2016, it was deleted. Instead, the main premise of the episode was merged into the beginning of the Christmas Special, "Oh Come All Ye Frightful." *The character Danica Krystal's name was changed officially to "Crystalline Matrix" on January 1st, 2017. This was the first major name change of 2017 while changing Glasglow to "G-Squared" Fandexter was the last major name change of 2016. Category:Series main page Category:Numbuh 404's articles